It has been recognized that there is a need for a drug delivery system which yields an increase in the oral dosing interval of drugs exhibiting presystemic loss metabolism while simultaneously maintaining bioavailability equivalent to the immediate release dosage form. Such drugs would otherwise either require short interval dosing, such as periodic oral dosing having short periods between each oral dosing.
Various drug delivery systems, commonly referred to as time released systems, have attempted to solve this problem by continuously releasing amounts of the drug throughout the travel of the drug through the digestive track. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,907 to Urquhart et al, issued Sep. 27, 1988, discloses a delivery system comprising a capsule containing dosage forms comprising a semipermeable wall surrounding a compartment containing drug. A passageway through the semipermeable wall releases drug from the dosage form to the environment. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,049 to Magruder et al, issued Oct. 11, 1988, discloses an osmotic delivery system. The system provides a device including a wall which can be a laminate comprising a semipermeable lamina and lamina arrangement with a microporous lamina. The lamina provides micropaths for emitting external fluid into the osmotic device. The device includes an opening having an erodible element, such as a gelatin plug that erodes and forms an osmotic passageway in the environment of use. Within the device is a modulating agent in nonequilibrium proportions. Upon the influx of fluid into the device, there is co-solublization of a useful agent which is then released from the device. Thusly, co-solublization of a modulating agent and a useful agent controls the release of the useful agent and results in the delayed release of the useful agent resulting from a reduction of the concentration of the modulating agent. This results in an osmotic system and a method of preprogramming to a desired time of release, a delayed release or a delayed pulsed release of agent. However, the delayed pulse of release is over a base line release and not a true pulse release from a zero base line.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,337 to Wong et al, issued Nov. 8, 1988, discloses an osmotic system comprising a wall which is at least in part a semipermeable material that surrounds a compartment. An osmotic composition, or several osmotic compositions are contained within the compartment defined by the wall and a passageway in the wall connects the first composition with the exterior of the system. The first composition causes imbibition of fluid which results in the delivery of the suspension or solution through the aforementioned passageway. This can end up being a multi-chamber device.
The aforementioned patents do not result in a truly pulsatile release. Pulsatile release, as used herein, implies an initial first release followed by a period of time where there is absolutely no release. Then, after the predetermined period, there is a true pulse release. Unlike prior art systems, it is desirable to provide a drug delivery system for non-linear presystemic loss drugs which will release fractions of the total dose at specified sites and time in the gastro-intestinal track so that bioavailability will not be compromised by the decreased release rate of conventionally controlled or sustained release dosage forms.
There are several advantages to a true pulsatile delivery system in extending the dosing interval. For those drugs which are first pass metabolized, an increase in delivery rate to the portal system results in a decrease in metabolism. For those drugs exhibiting non-linear prehepatic metabolism a larger fraction of drug will escape metabolism and therefore be available. For those drugs with incomplete absorption due to low permeability, poor solubility or in which case the absorption rate limited by rate of dissolution, enhancers can be added to increase the bioavailability. The pulse time and release rate can be programmed to match the immediate release dosage form profile. The pulse time and release rate from pulsatile delivery can be more reproducible than the immediate release dosage form which relies on patient compliance and rate of gastric emptying for input of drug to the site of absorption, that being the small intestine. The result is a decreased variability in plasma level time curves. The clinical efficacy of a pulsatile delivery system can be established to provide equivalent bioavailability to the conventional dosage form. Accordingly, patient compliance is increased through the use of a reduced and/or simpler dosing schedule. The pharmacodynamics of the pulsatile system can be made to match the established immediate release dosage. Thereby, the metabolic rates equivalent to that obtained from an approved dosing schedule can be obtained, hence no unusual accumulation of metabolites or altered metabolic profile results. The pulse delay and amount being pulsed are programmable to a variety of dosing schedules such that allowance for circadian rhythms is possible in order to optimize the pharmacodynamic response throughout the day. Finally, the optimal dosing schedule for two or more drugs, tailored to their individual pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties, can be optimized using this technology. The present invention provides an improved means of providing a pulsed dose or doses which are capable of providing all of the aforementioned advantages.